


YumiKuri snapshots

by Psyduckislord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Angst and Feels, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyduckislord/pseuds/Psyduckislord
Summary: I just wanted some fluff of Ymir and Historia during their time in the training corp. It's mostly from Ymir's perspective and will cover the timeskip training period in season 1, parts of season 2, and THE LETTER in season 3 (if you know, you know)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Who needs the outside world when I have you?

“What do you think is beyond the walls?” Krista whispers, captured against my chest in a tight hug. My breath catches and my fingers grip her a little tighter. Outside of the walls? That heaven of technology and safety and the hell of oppression and bloodshed? After a few seconds of me not responding, she twists and scrambles upwards a little so she can turn to face me.

“Ymir?” she throws her arms around my neck and twists so our faces are just barely a few inches away. Krista was a goddess. Not even a false one. Her blonde hair fell by her shoulders, glowing like a halo and her blue eyes shone like the sea.

“Are you okay?” Krista prods. “You’re being unusually quiet tonight.” I lean in, closing the small gap between us and give her a light kiss. When I promised to live for myself, I never imagined life would have so much to give me. Who needed worship when I had Krista?

“I’m fine,” I promise, pulling back. Krista pouts as I lean back, and I give her another quick peck that seems to satiate her a little. “Just lost in thought.”

“About outside of the walls?” she asks, turning back around so she can lean into my shoulder. Absentmindedly, I stroke her hair and she nuzzles into my hand.

“Not really,” I lie, pushing away the memories of Marley and the lies. Or worse, the 60 years I’d spent wandering outside of the walls. This may be Paradise for Eldians, but that hell was farther from any paradise that could ever exist. “Who needs outside of the walls when we have each other?”

“That’s so cheesy,” Krista mumbles into my arm, and I let out a bark of laughter. “You’re never cheesy!” she protested, pressing closer into my chest. I love quiet little moments like this. Just the two of us, huddled under a tree and the night sky. The constellations are the same. The same stars I’d known my whole life. I lift my hand off of Krista and towards the stars, as if I could grab them and pull them close.

Krista let out a squeak of protest as my arm lifted off of her, and I settled my hand back on her, wrapping her closely in my arms again.

“You wanna know what’s outside the walls?” I asked gently. Krista doesn’t respond. She’s listening though. She always listens. Always. It’s one of the best things about her. “The same stars that line the sky above us are probably out there. The same clouds roll across the sky. Maybe even the same birds. There are rivers of sand and dirt and ponds bigger than the eyes can see. There are hills of dirt with snow-covered tips year-round. There are trees bigger than you can imagine, lined with deer and squirrels. There are cities of rock and stone like nothing you’ve ever seen.”

I pause now and take a deep breath in, ready for Krista to start asking questions or roll her eyes or laugh. But she doesn’t. She just stays curled up in my arms, breathing in my skin.  
“You think all that’s out there?” she finally breathes, still not looking up from my arms. I just shrug noncommittally. One day. One day I’ll tell her everything. I’ll tell her about me and where I come from and the people I’ve hurt. The mistakes I’ve made. But then she looks back up at me with those eyes and my resolve cracks. How could she look at me like that again when she knows the truth? How could I force her to bear my burden? God knows she’s already had to bear enough in her life.

“Like I said, I don’t really care what’s out there. I don’t really care where I am. I’m just glad to have gotten the chance to know you.” Krista laughs a little into my chest.

“I suppose this is the part where you ask me to marry you?” she mumbles drowsily, and I chuckle softly.

“Will you marry me?” I ask quietly, but Krista’s already asleep. And I should be too. We have a long day of training ahead of us. But I let us sit there for a while longer, just holding Krista as she sleeps. Maybe, just maybe it was all worth it. All the bloodshed and lies. Maybe it was all worth it just to hold Krista here for a moment longer.

I looked up at the stars, the same ones that had greeted me to my new life two years ago. About 60 years and millions of kilometers had separated Krista and me from ever meeting, and yet, the coordinate had brought us together. Had brought me here. “Thank you,” I breathed out to the sky, taking care not to wake Krista. “Thank you. For this.”


	2. Hair Fit for a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed Ymir always has her hair down as a child when she was pretending to be a royal, and Historia always has her hair up when she was growing up as a farmer, so I had this fun idea of Historia putting up Ymir's hair when they start training. Ymir sees it both as a symbol of her new start, and she also sees that Historia keeps her hair tied up because she refuses to live the truth.

“Ymir!” Krista protests, cornering me in the back of the barracks. “For the thousandth time, you need to put your hair up before we train!”

“Eh,” I roll my eyes and shrug, my hands casually laying in my front pockets. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Her eyes go wide. “It could get stuck in the ODM gear and you could crash into a tree and die!” Oh. Right. The ODM gear. I tug at my hair self-consciously. Krista barrels on. “It almost got stuck yesterday and-”

“It’ll be fine.” I promised her. “I have no intention of dying whatsoever. At least not before you marry me.”

“Oh, just make out already!” Sasha yells from across the barracks. I shoot her a death glare.

“Shut it potato girl!” I snap, leaning down to take off my boot and throw it at her head. Before I can even get it off my foot, Krista’s there, her hand over my own. Her hands aren’t soft. It’s the first thing I think of whenever I touch her. She’s a noble and yet she has the hands of a worker. My own hands are smooth. The hands of a liar who hasn’t had to do more then lift a finger to get whatever she wanted. I can’t even form calluses now. My hands heal too quickly, so they’re forever lined with the perfection of my past.

“Hey,” Krista speaks softly, jolting me out of my own thoughts. “Don’t throw your boot at Sasha before she eats breakfast.” I roll my eyes and groan, pulling myself out of her grip.

“Good point,” I mumble, sliding backwards to a sitting position against the wall behind me. “She’d probably eat them and then I’d be bootless.”

Sasha stuck her tongue out at me from across the barracks, but she was already halfway out the door. After all, breakfast wasn’t exactly a laid back event. It was always a mad dash for food. Especially for Sasha.

Krista sat down next to me so that we were side to side and she could lean her head on my shoulder.

“Ah, you were so tall like that,” I shake my head in mock annoyance. “It was refreshing to see you tall for once.” Krista lifts her head off of my shoulder and opens her mouth to say something. Before she can even speak, Mikasa cuts in.

“You two better hurry. Commandant Shadis won’t take too kindly to you being late to training.” Mikasa throws her scarf around her with a simple flick of her wrist, and in time, she’s out the door. Mina Carolina and the others have also trailed out by now, leaving just Krista and me in the barracks.

“Put up your hair so we can go already!” Krista huffs at me, and I pull back from her. I never had my hair up. Ever. Royalty wore their hair down. Always. I’d never been allowed to even think about tying it back. Never had a reason to keep it up anyways.

“I don’t know how.” I finally confess, leaning back against the wall. “I never put my hair up.” Krista just stares at me for a moment. 

“You had it tied up when we all first arrived,” she points out. “I saw it during initiation.”

“Someone else put it up for me because I was bitching about the weather being too warm.” I grunted. Mina Carolina might have been just as tiny as Krista, but she wasted no time in throwing my hair back after listening to my quiet grumbling for ten minutes. She might not be nice about it, but she certainly had been kind.

Krista pulls a small hair tie out of her jacket pocket. “I have an extra, if you want it.” It’s mostly leather, with red under brown. It’s a simple clasp, nothing too complicated or inflexible. It’s inexpensive, too. Her worker’s hands and cheap clothes. She’s like me. Content to live a life not her own.

“Thank you.” My voice catches in my throat and I don’t offer any further resistance. I even turn around so she has more access to my hair.

Gently, she pulls the backs of my hair into one simple strand. It isn’t long, and it barely fits under the clasp as she slides it on and clicks it together, but there’s something nice about it. The simple intimacy of her hands sliding through my hair and the soft humming she does as she makes sure my bangs don’t get caught in the hair tie or stuck in my face. 

It was over too soon. She pulled back and let me feel how my hair felt, all pulled back and strung up. It was strange to feel the back of my neck like that, but not bad. I could still feel the ginger touches of Krista on my neck as she had tied up my hair, and I was willing to let that feeling remain for a while longer.

Maybe this was a new start in some way. Finally accepting that my hair could be pulled back like a common person. Because I was a common person. This was the new me. I lived for myself. I could decide to wear my hair up if I wanted to.

“I love it. Thank you, Krista.” She gives me a big smile and stands up, offering me a hand to pull me up too.

“It looks good on you.” Krista pulls me up to my feet, lacing her fingers in my own. For a moment the two of us just look at each other. She just smiles at me, and for a moment I just smile too. But then I remember who she is and why I’m here. She’s a lost kid. Just like I am. Her unblemished face and bright blonde hair sing with beauty, but her hair’s pulled back in a simple commoner’s style. 

“Ymir?” Krista asks, her smile falling a little. “Are you okay?” I snap back to the present. The smile has faded off of my face, and Krista looks worried as I stare down at her, my eyes sparkling with sadness.

“Yeah, just thinking about how you’re short again.” I let out a small laugh and Krista rolls her eyes and turns to leave, but I can feel the smile growing across her face, and her fingers stay laced in mine as she pulls me towards the door.

“C’mon, let’s get some food before Sasha eats it all,” Krista throws the door to the barracks wide open.

“Hey, Krista?” I ask as we step outside, stopping short on the wooden porch outside of the barracks.

“This better be important,” Krista grumbles. “I wanna get some food before we spend all day training.” She still stops and turns to look at me. Despite her angry words, her tone is still light, and she doesn’t seem all that insistent about racing towards the mess hall.

“How come your hair’s always up?” Krista’s hand shot to her hair and she frowned at me.

“What do you mean?” she asked. “It’s more convenient, especially with the ODM gear.”

"You’re a princess." I thought. "You have hair fit for a queen. You should let it down. Stop lying to yourself."

“No reason,” I lied. “I just think you’d look good with your hair down. Not that you don’t already look good with it up, but-”

Krista laughs. “Was that it? C’mon, let’s grab some food! If we get there before all the bread is gone, I might even consider marrying you.” She giggles all through the last part, blushing furiously.

“Ah, well, that’s the best reason for breakfast I’ve heard all day,” I wiggle my eyebrows at her and the two of us race off to breakfast. All the bread was gone.


	3. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know Historia loves reading and uses it as a coping mechanism so...
> 
> hurt and comfort
> 
> edit: also sorry i didn't update yesterday, I'm trying to update once a day so I can write more often but I forgot yesterday

Krista lies sprawled across my lap, clutching onto the dark green books they passed out earlier today. Her eyes shred across the page, taking in every word.

“Why are you reading that shit?” I roll my eyes at her. “We don’t get scored on classroom grades here.”

“I just like reading,” Krista doesn’t even look up from her book. “It’s always been a way to escape for me. There are all these fun characters living their lives and-”

“So you’re reading a textbook on titans?” Krista’s eyes shoot up from her book and she looks up at me.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to read,” she says quietly. “I haven’t had the chance since…” she trails off, looking away from her book. After a moment she shuts her book and moves to sit up. My heart sinks down to my stomach as I see her eyes clouding over with a fog of memories she clearly doesn’t want to be reliving.

“Ah, sorry Krista,” I apologize, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “I didn’t mean to make you upset or make fun of your hobbies. I’m just not much of a reader.” I press another kiss to the back of her hand that holds the book. Krista pulls a small smile but her eyes are still shrouded in a fog of memories.

Clearly, I’ve hit a sore spot for her. Something about books... They were special to her. And as I watched her clutch onto the books, I realized something.

She never spoke about her past. Neither of us did. We both enjoyed life in the moment, holding onto each other and enjoying the brief breaks we took together. There was no discussion of who we were or the secrets we held. There was just us and now.

But this time, she had willingly brought up her past. Spoken of her happy memories. And here I was, having made fun of her for her light in the dark. I may not know why she held books so close to her heart, but I would rather die than see her hurt like this.

“Hey Krista,” I whisper, leaning in close to her ear. She flinches slightly, but doesn't push me away as I hover over her. Softly, I run a hand through her long blonde hair. It lies down today, cascading like a river of gold over my legs. “Why don’t you tell me one of those stories from when you were little?”

The fog washes away from Krista’s eyes, and she relaxes back into my lap, allowing my hand to keep running along her scalp. 

“There was once a young girl,” Krista begins, closing her eyes as she starts her story, “and she was a simple farmhand. She worked hard each and every day, and no other children gathered around or lived nearby, so she felt alone.”

My hand stopped for a moment in her hair, but one of her eyes opened to peer up at me and I continued stroking along her head. Her eyes closed once more.

“But this little girl had a loving mother who always kept her company and talked to her. The two of them were best friends. They would spend all day working together and riding horses and embroidering cloth together.” Krista smiled slightly through this part, but her voice was sad and remorseful. 

“But one day the mother grew ill and couldn’t spend any more time with her daughter.” Krista continued. “She couldn’t work alongside her or ride her horse. But the two of them embroidered together each and every night. The girl would sit on the foot of her bed, and tell her mother all about the day and the outside world. Her mother would smile and give her hugs and praise before sending her off to bed with a smile every night.” Here, Krista’s voice caught in her throat, and I took her free hand in my own, weaving our fingers together and giving her a gentle squeeze. I wanted to remind her I was here, no matter what happened.

“But one day…” Krista’s voice shook, but she continued on. “The mother was dead when the daughter went to embroider with her. And… the girl wept because she could never have another hug. But sitting on her mother’s chest was her final work of embroidery, with a simple heart stitched on it. And the girl clutched it close to her chest and hugged the fabric tightly, to get one more hug.”

Tears began to trail down Krista’s cheeks at this, and her eyes opened, shining with hurt as she looked up at me. “She just wanted a hug from her mother.” Her voice was raspy and quiet. “She was perfect. All the time and-”

I pulled Krista up off of my lap and into my arms, wrapping her into a tight hug. We just stayed there for a while, Krista sobbing into my back, her fingers digging into my shoulder blades. I could feel the textbook against my back, but Krista held onto it tightly all though the hug, and I didn’t complain.

“You forgot the ending where the girl then gets to marry the wonderful woman who shows up and gives her all the hugs she needs.” I whisper to Krista, and she holds me closer. 

“Don’t leave.” She begs me, whispering into my neck.

“I won’t.” I promise, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It may not be a promise I can keep, but I won’t leave her now. Not now and not for another 10 years. I would spend the rest of my time by her side.


End file.
